Livia
Livia is a fairy who attends Alfea. She came from Navamiz. Also she is a member of Friendix Club. Appearance |-|Civilian= Livia civilian season 1 Nick.png |-|Sirenix= Livia Sirenix Season 1 Nick.png Livia Sirenix Season 1 Nick 2.png Personality In first episode of Friendix Club she is sad because she lost her best friend Rebecca. Also then Elvina saw in her vission Livia's past. In her past Livia was live in Red Phoenix with Rebecca and Zeria. In first class she don't show very good knowlege about magic. When Meriel said bad words abot her, she leave Alfea and try to go to the Cloud Tower. Her best friend are Tania and Flabi. Unlike her friends that have basic fairy form she have Sirenix and because that she not need to unite her powers with others. She don't know nothing about her past and powers. Livia sometimes haves a strange dreams. She cares about other peoples and her friends. In second episode she learns more about her past and powers. With her boyfriend Antonio, she likes to jump into the fun and to eat ice creams. In the beginning she don't knows how to shows her feelings to Antonio, but in the end of second episode she finally shows them. Also unlike other fairies, she thinks that some witches are good, not bad. In third episode she also acts very clever as she haves the plan when nobody has. Magical Abilities She can control all ancient magical energy. Also she has more sources of powers than others. Livia haves the power of ultimate element called the ultimate power. Her spells can uses powers from ancient creatures like a nymphs. In battle with shadow creatures her powers are stronger than before. Trivia *Though it sounds like a chopped-off variation of Olivia, the distinctively attractive Livia has been an independent name since the days of the ancient Romans, when it belonged to Livia Drusilla—the powerful wife of the Emperor Augustus—and is still commonly heard in modern Italy. Gallery |-|Character Video= Friendix Club - Livia fairy of the ancient energy Friendix Club - Livia fata dell'antica energia |-|Winx Club My Version= Winx Club Maker20 (2).png Blue Form.png Nuovo amicizia.png Winx Club My Version All Characters from Season 1 Your fantasy.png |-|Concepts= Winx Club Maker (1).png fairy_concept_base_by_magicalbloomthefairy-damsuvb.jpg Winx Club Maker.png Livia Sirenix.png 15 (3).jpg Livia Sirenix Wings.png Livia Sirenix Wings official.png Livia Sirenix Wings real.png Livia Sirenix 2d.png Livia Sirenix 2d new.png Livia Sirenix Transformation.png Livia Sirenix Final Pose.png Livia Sirenix without wings.png |-|Season 1 Friendix Club= Livia Sirenix Underwater version.png Crystal of The Fire Breathing.png ultimate explosion spell.png |-|Miscellaneous= Ending 1.png Sirenix the power of ocean.png Friendix Club Deviantart trailer.png Youtube friendix.jpg public poll 1.png song Friendix 2.png youtube chanel.png Friendix Club Album.png Super magical friends (Clip).png Friendix Club ending scene 1.png Friendix Club Openin scene 1.png Emozione oceanica di Sirenix.png Friendix_Club_stagione_1_ep1.png Friendix Club ending youtube season 1.png Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Livia Category:Female Characters Category:Allies Category:Major Characters Category:Antonio Category:Akuna Category:Rebecca Category:Magicars Category:Magicars (Season 1) Category:Afia power Category:Neria Category:Hestia Category:Royalty Category:Crystal Academy